


【权贵】美好的哲学课08-09

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】美好的哲学课08-09

08

两个人日子过得不温不火，转眼又快大半个月了。范丞丞偶尔有事，基本保持着作一休六的闲人本色，纵使前一夜游戏到再晚，白天也会来送上可口的早饭。

有时候黄明昊能还能闻到一点淡淡的烟酒味儿，他笃定那是前一夜范丞丞出去玩沾上的，也不知道他跟的哪帮人出去的，是唱歌要叫小姐的那帮牛鬼蛇神还是艺术圈子里的“逼王”们。又不知他有没有再拈点花，惹些草。

但黄明昊也不能说什么，只是吃着范丞丞送的糯米包油条和甜豆浆，转身帮范丞丞冲了杯温温的蜂蜜水。意思再明显不过了：醒醒酒，我知道你前一晚出去喝酒了。

黄明昊做大学老师的好处一下就表现出来了，他平时时间宽松不说，周末双休。休息时范丞丞就带他出去郊游，两个大男人一米八几的个子，还偶尔野餐，靠着坐在一张蓝白色格子的餐巾上，吃的都是黄明昊亲手做的小点心。

但是范丞丞始终没在黄明昊家里过过夜，黄明昊也没在范丞丞家留宿过。这就意味着两个人始终保持着一点儿神秘感，到现在还没有天人合一、世界大同。

范丞丞觉得时机差不多了，最近两个人每天情浓意蜜的，估摸着拿下小黄老师就这几天的事了。因为要是再被吊着不给吃，他范丞丞就快没兴趣了。范丞丞觉得，做人嘛，莫忘初心，方得始终，上到小黄老师就算个完事儿了。当然，如果小黄老师活好，他不介意再多来那么几回。

好不容易等到小黄老师这周五空出来一整天，范丞丞琢磨着给两人安排一个短距离的周边游，3天2晚，自驾。范丞丞一提出来去周边的一个古镇，然后去登山，小黄老师就同意了。

范丞丞选酒店选了半天，想去住古色古香的客栈觉得有意思，又怕卫生条件不好。思来想去还是定了古镇十分钟车程的一个度假村酒店，四星半，看着就敞亮干净的那种，可以把小黄老师从床上操到沙发，到阳台，最后再到浴缸的那种套间。

黄明昊也想去住村里的那种客栈，觉得睡在红木雕花的床上肯定特别棒，他偷偷瞥见过范丞丞浏览那家客栈的信息，他揣摩着肯定就去那家了。等被范丞丞一车拖到全国一个样的星级度假村酒店时，不由得瘪了瘪嘴。

被范丞丞看到了问他，“怎么啦？不喜欢这里吗？”

“不是不喜欢，我觉得那家客栈有意思些。”

“没事，我们要不换过去住也行。”范丞丞自己一个人的时候是很有主意的，可是黄明昊一开口，他动摇的跟风暴里的树苗似的，叫黄明昊的这风往哪吹，他就往哪倒。

“不换了，这里也挺好。”黄明昊倒是拿着行李就欢快的去搭电梯了。两个人都不是矫情的人，虽然之前还没有一张床睡过，不过这关系也不是需要分房睡觉的那般。

但至少黄明昊以为范丞丞会开个双人间，进门看到巨大的单独的衣帽间和洗手台，发现是个套间之后，就知道肯定是个大床房。绕了半天走进去看，果不其然。不过既然都来了，黄明昊当然知道范丞丞安的什么心，该做什么，这几天统统都得给他全套做了。

两个人买了三天的古镇通票，刚放好行李就走去去镇子里觅食。范丞丞安排的到位，淡季的古镇没有虚高的物价，没有揽客的店家，稀稀拉拉的几波游客，一切显得从容又惬意。

黄明昊有种两个人在谈恋爱的感觉，和情侣没什么区别，这是他们的第一次旅行，都知道会上床，可都享受那种真正发生之前的若即若离和暧昧氛围。

可严格意义上说，两个人根本不是谈恋爱。不仅互相不知道彼此的生活，不认识对方的朋友，交际圈鲜少重叠，性关系也没有过，更甚往惨里说连炮友都不是，说起来最亲的关系就是他们是曾今的相亲对象。

散步回到酒店时，天已经黑了，但月亮还没出来，漫天还挂着星星。黄明昊跟着范丞丞后面走，抬头看星星就撞上了前面停下的范丞丞。还没来得及低头说句对不起，就被范丞丞放大的脸遮住了视线，一吻落下来。

“你说今天晚上我们的关系会不会有质的飞跃？”范丞丞问，意思说起来就是“我们今晚会不会上床”的文明版。

“再说吧，看情况。”黄明昊不拒绝也不同意，含含糊糊的答。这种说法，相对于以前的找个理由委婉拒绝，在范丞丞听来已经基本是同意了。

 

09

两个人一前一后进了房间门，范丞丞先让黄明昊去洗澡，他趁黄明昊洗澡的功夫，把准备好的东西一样不差的拿出来，塞到了某一个枕头下面，暂时的伪装一下。

等黄明昊洗完澡出来，正穿着酒店的白色浴袍，朝范丞丞一步一步走来。月白色的胸口被水汽蒸的有点儿粉红，还有浴袍里若隐若现的大腿，看的范丞丞挪不开眼。好在久经沙场，范丞丞还是及时打住，起身往浴室走去，亲了一下黄明昊红嘟嘟的嘴唇，丢下一句：“宝贝，等我。”

这句“宝贝”一出，黄明昊才觉得范丞丞的渣男本质尽显。可是又觉得范丞丞那么好，有时可以礼貌温柔，却也是个有脾气的人，十足的个性和自主，又让人觉得他为了你改变自己的时候难能可贵。黄明昊叹了口气，他就是犯贱迷死了这万花丛中过的渣男，赶紧玩完了让他放自己离开。

黄明昊往床上一躺，就摸到了枕头下面的东西，他拿出来端详了一下，保险套他知道，另一瓶是润滑剂，说实话他没怎么了解过。看了半天黄明昊把那些东西放了回去，专心等范丞丞出来。

范丞丞洗澡不快也不慢，黄明昊等待的耐心极限到了，他出来了。头发应该是吹过，但没有很干，范丞丞的浴袍系的松松垮垮，上半身基本都露了出来。他一走过来，就直奔主题，首先去掀了黄明昊的浴袍下摆。

范丞丞嘴角微微上扬，这小骚货果然又没穿内裤，想到自己之前送他回家等他洗完澡那次，还错失过一次良机。不过没关系，现在都到手了，失去的都要加倍讨回来。

“没穿内裤是都盘算好了吗？就等我上钩呢？”范丞丞明知故问，问的黄明昊脸红一阵白一阵的。明明这两情相悦的事，非给范丞丞说的变成像自己给他下套的。

“不上钩拉倒。”黄明昊从范丞丞的手上扯自己的衣摆，结果不仅没把衣服合上，反拉的更开了。黄明昊突然而来的一阵羞涩，突然意识到好像除了那次喝多了的短短几秒，在范丞丞面前脱衣服准备去洗澡，还没有真正在他面前裸露过自己的身体。

等黄明昊发现范丞丞盯着他那处看了好一会儿，他便不自在了，“你老盯着我看干什么啊……”

“怎么？你还害羞啦？”范丞丞一边问，一边上手把玩，还握着仔细瞧了瞧，黄明昊更是直接抬手想揍他。“你这儿长得真好看。”只听范丞丞说。

“......哦”黄明昊觉得范丞丞活像个变态，话却说的一脸认真。范丞丞接着说：“你这儿，和后面颜色都特别浅，粉粉嫩嫩的，跟你一样可爱，还干净。”

“闭嘴！”黄明昊听完这段关于自己“花”“鸟”鉴赏，实在是有些羞于抬头再看着范丞丞那双真诚的眼睛，忙投降似的，倒在床上。

范丞丞随即追着扑上去，把黄明昊压在床上。有那么一瞬间黄明昊愣了一下，他不知道该怎么去反应，也不知道什么表情适合这个场景，什么姿势去回应显得更亲密。

好在不用过多的担心，范丞丞送上来热切的吻，缓解了黄明昊一时的尴尬，尊重身体本能，被欲望带着走似乎更舒心惬意一点。况且黄明昊的身体很敏感，范丞丞看他的反应玩的不亦乐乎，胸前的小豆豆就是两个电流开关，按一下黄明昊就轻轻颤一下，偶尔他嘴里还有小声抽气的声儿。

“别弄了......”黄明昊觉得自己像个玩具，被范丞丞玩得起劲，只是羞于身体的反应才出此言。范丞丞听着觉得是在催促他继续，进行更加深入的阶段。

范丞丞一边同他接吻，一边把手往黄明昊的身后探去，他屁股翘的很，就像穿过两具宏伟的山丘，顺过山谷，寻求一个泉眼造干涸沙漠中的井。刚凿的井不出水，得先灌点水，才能打开这泉眼的活力。只可惜刚伸进去一指黄明昊就忙呼：“啊！疼......”

范丞丞被他反应弄得有点懵，还没见过这么怕痛的，还这么紧。他才想起来去拿枕头下面藏的润滑剂，挤到手上再去继续探索，黄明昊的反应便好了许多，偶尔皱眉，却没在喊疼了。

黄明昊听着范丞丞撕保险套的声音，他也没抬起身去看，就继续仰躺在床上，腿架在对方的腿上，准备任凭处置。从手指换到真家伙的感觉就完全不一样了，还没进入，只是抵着穴口磨蹭着，黄明昊都能清楚地感觉到硬度。他和那东西还打过好多次交道，尺寸不小，他便开始担心自己明天会不会因此“坐立难安”。

“你...你慢点...我怕痛的。”黄明昊想了半天，还是决定为了自己身体着想，为了不成为残花败柳，才交代道。

“嗯，看出来你怕痛了。”范丞丞听进去了，又好像没听太进去。他的注意力整个都在眼前，他即将完成自己的“占有小黄老师”的目标。

胜利就在眼前，就像是收集了新的藏品，急忙想着发表打卡。明天他还要去跟狐朋狗友们分享一下自己搞定了又一个长相漂亮、只有表面矜持的小妖精的英勇事迹。

刚刚被扩张到差不多可以插入的小口，正微微收缩着，范丞丞觉得这就是无声地邀请，于是带着长枪炮筒的就去赴约，却被里面的逼仄的宴会大厅挤的不行。黄明昊紧的就像是要把他困在里面永远不让他逃离，他眉头皱的厉害，可能因为疼痛所以他全身都很紧张，后穴跟着一紧，把范丞丞都给弄疼了。

“你别用劲儿夹我，放松点儿......”范丞丞说着心里发虚，他好久好久，乃至说是好多年，都没经历过这样的性事了，现在出来混的还有几个是处男的？范丞丞一时间脑子嗡嗡作响，抽出来也不是，继续干也不是。

“你别告诉我你是第一次......”范丞丞咬咬牙，准备来确定一下这个基本木已成舟的事实。

“是啊......”黄明昊声音很小，但两个人隔的那么近，呼吸都听得见，怎么可能听不见。

“那你不疼吗？怎么不早点跟我说。”范丞丞说，然后半天不敢动，等着黄明昊再适应他的进入。

“我说了，你还会做吗？”黄明昊问他，“你不怕麻烦？”

“......”范丞丞半天说不出话，有一半原因是黄明昊说出了他的心里话，他确实不喜欢搞处男，一个是做起来嫌麻烦，二个是觉得要哄着对方；但男人那点儿征服欲又让他享受成为“第一个”的满足感。

他愣神看了黄明昊半天。想上别人，却不想付出真情实感，这个不争的事实让他羞愧。

他本以为黄明昊是个“那样”的人，两个人在一起可以享受暧昧，可以解决欲望，甚至还可以有一段不用怎么走心的感情，但绝不是严肃的恋爱关系。可是，现在却猛地往全然反的方向发展着，不受控制。

“我......”范丞丞最终还是一句好听的话没讲出来，他怕了，不是别的，他在想这段时间黄明昊对他的好。仔细想想，越来越觉得对方不是钓着他玩，多半就是跟他走心谈真感情了，还带着点处男的羞涩。

只有范丞丞自己傻逼似的还觉得人家调自己胃口，给看不给吃的。所以，他没想过这样的可能性，因为他压根儿没见过这么样的人。他想不通黄明昊什么时候喜欢上他的，为什么会喜欢他这种人。

范丞丞还是从那个正学着放松来迎合他的身体里退出来，然后亲了亲那个人冒了一层薄汗的额头，很真挚的说道：“对不起。”

“你还是觉得麻烦吗？”黄明昊声音里听着居然有点落寞的意思。他在心里自嘲，别人都说“对不起”了，自己还等着被草也是够作贱自己的了。同时也清楚范丞丞的反应，他本来就是和自己玩玩儿的，结果要摊上个麻烦肯定不情不愿。但他就是想听个明白话，要范丞丞亲口告诉他：不好意思我不想对你和你的感情负责。

范丞丞觉得黄明昊看着眼角泛红，长睫毛忽闪忽闪的，都快哭了的样子。负罪感一下子就涌上心头。也不管自己什么样子了，下半身是不是还一柱擎天，范丞丞本能的凑过去抱着那个人，说道：“我只是觉得，你要是告诉我了，我就可以再对你耐心一点，温柔一点。至少不让你这么疼，以后想起来还能美好一点。”

“不要。”黄明昊说的很决绝，“告诉你了你连跟我玩玩儿都不会了。你第一见我就没怎么正眼看过我，可我就喜欢你了......我告诉你，我那时候就在盘算着，算计你，等你这条大鱼上我的钩！”

“对不起，对不起……”范丞丞搂着他，一边轻轻拍黄明昊的背。听着黄明昊在自己耳边说话，让他靠在自己肩窝里，想给他个依靠，却不敢低头看看他的眼睛，因为范丞丞听着黄明昊的声音，觉得已经带了哭腔。


End file.
